Battle Royale
by AttentionDeficitDisorder
Summary: AU. The cast of Naruto are this year's lucky class to be chosen for the famous Battle Royale. There can only be one winner, and 41 losers. Multiple pairings, heavily based on the movie and manga. Intense gore, blood and violence. Read at your own risk.


**A/N: I AM WORKING ON ALL MY OTHER FICS! I promise, I PROMISE! **

**This fic is, basically, a rip of Battle Royale. I watched the film many, many times for inspiration and the like so don't bother saying, "OH GOD! IT'S IDENTICAL TO BATTLE ROYALE!" That's kinda the point xD. ALTHOUGH! I did change some of it to fit. Also, because of the fact there are FORTY-TWO (yes, 42!!!) characters needed… I had to include Akatsuki and Sound Four and the like. I did, however, do my best to keep out adult adults from the students, like Baki, Iruka etc. Also, if you know me as a writer then you'll know my favorite couple is Shika/Neji, so yes. There is that in it. Other couples will appear. If you don't like them, I'm sorry, but please keep an open mind! I also made it AU, so no ninja powers. Just the characters. Thank you! (Helped written by Donoka. Kinda. In that she told me to put Samaru in under pain of death.)**

**Also, you'll see that there are some character relationship changes. For example, Gaara is not related to Temari or Kankuro in this fic, and Akatsuki have been held back a year so that Sasuke and Itachi can still have the older/younger brother thing. I've also had to screw around with character ages. For example, there are only 7 girls who fit the age, 11 if I add people like Rin and Shizune. It's all a bit of a drag, but please bear with it.**

" **= Speech**

' **= Flashbacks/Memory/Thoughts**

**Italics = Flashbacks/Memory**

**I DO NOT OWN EITHER THE PLOT OF BATTLE ROYALE (CHANGED TO FIT) OR THE CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO! I MAKE NO MONEY. WARNING WARNING WARNING INTENSE BLOOD AND GORE AND VIOLENCE. RATED M FOR GORE AND SWEARING. WARNING WARNING WARNING.**

At the dawn of the millennium, the nation collapsed. At 15% unemployed, 10 million were out of work and 800,000 students boycotted school. The adults lost confidence, and fearing the youth, eventually passed the Millennium Educational Reform Act. AKA: The BR Act.

An official looking helicopter tore the air, news crews and army officials rushing towards the oncoming truck. A female news reporter fought her way through the crowd, garbling into her microphone.

"This year Mist's Middle School #4's Class B was chosen from among 43,000 Ninth grade classes!"

The crowd was surging forwards, cameras hitting people over the head in their rush to get closer.

"This year's game, said to be more blistering than the last-"

A truck appeared, stuffed full of army men with large guns and full uniform. The sight was terrifying, but still the crowd pushed on. A line of officials stepped up, holding the crowd back. The woman fought, peering over their shoulders and still talking excitedly.

"Oh look, there! There she is! The winner's a girl!"

Now clear, there was a girl sitting in the back of the truck, covered in blood and a few tatty bandages, grinning madly.

"Surviving a fierce battle that raged 2 days, 7 hours and 43 minutes, the winner is a girl!"

The soldiers pushed them back as the girl's grin grew, laughing to herself.

"Look! She's smiling, she's smiling! The girl definitely just smiled!"

She grinned again as the cameras flashed.

- - -

'Mother died when I was born, and on the first day of 7th grade… Father was hung by his brother for a crime he didn't commit.'

_Neji stepped into the small apartment shared with his father and froze, eyes and mouth dropping as he stumbled and fell to his knees, staring at the body of his father hanging from the ceiling in shock. Draped around his shoulders was a long length of toilet roll, 'Go Neji! You can make it, Neji!' written on it, again and again. Neji swallowed, looking again at the motionless body of his father. Sickness rose up in a wave as he scrambled to get to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet._

'Everything was going crazy. I didn't have a clue what to do, and I had no-one to show me...'

_Ibiki sat on his desk, staring at the blackboard in an empty classroom. A few moments later, the door opened and Shikamaru sauntered in, his greeting freezing on his lips as he noticed the empty classroom._

"_Good morning-…"_

"_What?"_

_He glanced around, bewildered._

"… _I'm sorry. I'm late. I think I've missed something. What's going on?"_

_Ibiki sighed. On the board was written, 'Takin' the day off 'cause we want to. Class B'. Ibiki slid off the desk and grabbed a board wiper, scrubbing away the message as Shikamaru watched. He then grabbed his books and walked out into the corridor. He strode past another door. In a split second a student, Kiba, scrambled out and attacked, slashing Ibiki's leg. He stumbled, clutching his leg in pain. Shikamaru, who had followed him out upon hearing a cry, gasped as Kiba crashed into him and fell, dropping the knife. He scrambled to his feet again and took of as Shikamaru darted forwards, picking up the knife and moving back, slamming himself against the lockers with the bloody weapon hidden behind his back._

_Ibiki dragged himself up and to the sink, washing the blood off his hands as the people in the corridors froze, the only noise being the running water and Shikamaru's slightly labored breathing. Ibiki slowly looked up, staring right at Shikamaru as he bit down on his lip, slightly freaked out._

'And so our compulsory education was coming to an end.'

The bus was a screaming mass of pupils, all in uniform and having a good time. Seat belts were forgotten as they jumped around, chattering to their neighbors in excitement. Everyone was too busy to look out the windows, not a single person spotting the groups of army men stationed every few hundred yards or so.

How Neji had found himself next to Kiba was unfathomable. The dog-obsessed boy had started out next to Shino, Neji next to Lee but somehow they'd moved and now it was Neji and Kiba beside each other. It wasn't that Neji had anything against Kiba, he shared a room with him in the orphanage in fact, but he was boisterous and loud and Neji hated long journeys. Kiba was a good friend, one of his few, but he got incredibly tiresome incredibly quickly. He sighed, glancing out the window before his eyes caught something out of place. He frowned, moving to look more closely. A group of soldiers and a truck. What in hell...? It passed quickly, but he still couldn't shake the cold feeling creeping over him.

Iruka sat in the back middle seat, surrounded by the kids from their self-formed anarchist group Akatsuki. They were laughing and jeering, trying to bully Iruka who just sat there smiling, ignoring their jibes. Even though they were a group of troublemakers and he _knew_ they did drugs, he liked this bunch of kids. He sighed, smiling again as Deidara prodded him, asking for the millionth time how he got the scar. His eyes caught another set of patrol units and he frowned, twisting to watch. Deidara frowned and prodded him again.

"Oi, teacher, yeah!"

He turned back, smiling again.

"Ah, sorry, sorry..."

Army patrol squads...

Ino grabbed Shikamaru's arm with something akin to a leer.

"C'mon, Shikamaru! Now, let's go!"

He scowled at her.

"No."

"Come on, lazy-ass!"

She grabbed his arm, dragging him.

"Sorry, sorry!" She shoved through the people, pulling him to the front. She grinned at Neji, who glanced up.

"Hey, Hyuuga! Look, Shikamaru baked some cookies for us all to eat!"

"What?! No I didn't! You baked them yourself. Don't try to say they're mine! Tch. Troublesome woman..." He scowled, slouching. How he regretted drinking with Ino and accidentally telling her about his stupid crush on Neji. They were just friends and that was all they'd ever be. She had never forgotten it, however, and was making it her sole mission in life to try and get them together. Kiba jumped up, grinning and winking at Ino.

"Oooh? Cookies?!"

"You can have some too, Kiba."

She smiled back, fluttering her eyelids as Shikamaru rolled his eyes. What happened to the undying love for Sasuke?

"For real?! Thanks, Ino!"

He grinned and took one from the offered packet, eating it with a huge smile. Ino shoved the packet at Shikamaru and pushed him to take her place before sitting down and pulling out a camera.

"Look over here, everyone!"

Neji glanced up, Shikamaru rolling his eyes as Kiba leapt up, posing weirdly and grinning as Ino took the picture with her Polaroid camera.

"Say cheese!"

Neji didn't smile, Shikamaru glared, Kiba grinned. The flash went and Ino lowered it, speaking to Neji.

"Y'know, Shikamaru's been waiting to give those cookies to you all day!"

"Ino! What the hell?!"

He scowled at her and she winked.

"You eat some too, Neji."

Kiba plucked the packet from Shikamaru's hands and offered it to Neji.

"No thanks, Kiba. You go ahead."

He shrugged, eating another.

"Oh, thanks for getting me to come back to school, Shikamaru!" Kiba nudged Shikamaru's shoulder in a friendly way.

"It's OK. It's good to see you back. One joker's not enough to make a class interesting."

He smirked back, flicking his head over to Naruto. Ino held the picture up.

"Picture's ready!"

Kiba grabbed it and frowned.

"What the hell!? I'm hardly in it!"

It was true. The top of his head had been cut off by the camera. Neji and Shikamaru snorted as Ino laughed. The bus plunged into a black tunnel, the only light the ones on the ceiling.

Neji's body slumped, doubling over the armrest as he grappled with consciousness. He clutched it, heaving himself up to look around. Asleep. They were all... Asleep!? He kept looking around, blinking at even Iruka's slumped body, the Akatsuki group half laying on top of him, all fast asleep. What the hell was going on...?! He got to his feet, body not obeying him as he staggered down the isle, clutching the seats to stay upright. He tripped and fell. Neji's hand fastened around the bag of cookies Ino or Shikamaru had made. He turned slightly, hearing footsteps. A woman in a purple uniform and a gas mask strode up to him as he tried to scramble away, dazed and confused. She crouched down and suddenly, out of nowhere, a heavy baton appeared in her hand as she swung it down, smashing it into the top of Neji's head and knocking him out cold in an instant, the cookies flying from his hand as the world was shot into blackness.

The first thing Neji noticed when he woke up was intense pain in his skull. With shaking hands, he grasped his head, lifting himself slightly from what seemed to be a table he was laying on. His hands slid down the second he felt something at his neck, grasping it and fumbling. He bit back a gasp. A... Collar? His breathing became slightly more panicked as he tried to tug it off, twisting to look around the dark room. All his classmates were there, waking up just like he had. Suddenly, he spotted an unconscious Shikamaru at his feet and slid to the floor, shaking him. He was wearing a collar too.

"Shikamaru... Shikamaru!"

Then, he spotted Kiba. Neji clambered over the unconscious bodies on the floor, shaking Kiba too.

"Hey, Kiba...!"

"Hrhn...? Wh-What...?"

Everyone was waking up with small groans, climbing to their feet as panic and fright settled in when they spotted two people they didn't know, one on each side of the room. They both looked exceedingly dangerous. Even the Akatsuki group, known for their bravado and courage, were backing away, tugging at collars and looking around, trying not to let any hint of fear show. There was a loud thud-thud-thud noise from outside. As one, the group moved to the windows and flung back the curtains only to shield their eyes seconds later as beams of light from helicopters blinded them. They threw up their arms, blocking the light or turned away as the helicopters touched down, kicking up clouds of dirt and dust.

In the glare of the lights a large body of army forces could be seen, marching towards the windows. Six or so soldiers ran towards the now stationary helicopter, opening the doors for a man in a sports suit to walk out. Morino Ibiki. The group strode towards the building, marching down a corridor lined with army officials.

The class waited in edgy silence. The door was unlocked and opened for Ibiki, the man in soldier's gear half bowing.

"After you."

They stormed in, one flicking on the lights as the class stared, starting back as a table was knocked over with a loud clatter. Ibiki dropped his file onto the desk, looking up at the frozen mass of pupils. Kiba moved forwards and sideways.

"... Ibiki!"

Ino gaped.

"I-Ibiki...!? It can't be...!"

Ibiki glanced around again.

"All right. Sit down."

No-one moved. An army man stepped forwards, bellowing.

"SIT DOWN!"

After a few seconds, everyone did so, falling to their seats in silence as even people like Kisame and Tayuya sat without a word.

"Been a while."

Ibiki was talking again.

"I'm Ibiki. Your 7th grade teacher. I'm taking Class B over again. Let's be friends."

He smiled at them.

"We've got two transfer students. Zabuza over there,"

He pointed to the one in the right hand corner.

"And Gaara over there."

He pointed to the other.

"Be nice to them."

Ibiki turned and started to write on the blackboard. He got as far as 'B R' before Sasuke got to his feet, calling out.

"Where the hell are we?!"

Sakura, emboldened by his defiance stood too.

"What's going on here?!"

Ino stood too, more and more pupils climbing to their feet.

"Who are these people!?"

Ibiki turned, pointing to the board with 'B R Act' on it.

"Do you know this law?"

There was a long silence.

"No good. No good, that's what this country has become. Want to know why...?"

He was slowly walking in front of his desk, away from the blackboard. Suddenly, he turned to the Akatsuki group who were whispering among themselves and flung the chalk at them, hitting Hidan right on the head.

"NO WHISPERING!"

The group stared at him in shock before Tayuya got to her feet, throwing up her middle finger at Ibiki.

"You asshole!"

She stormed right up to Ibiki, who just stared calmly back.

"When someone's talking, shut up and listen."

Ibiki reached out, prodding Tayuya's forehead harshly and sending her stumbling back in shock. Temari stood up on the other side of the room.

"... Can I go to bathroom, teacher?"

Ibiki turned to look at her.

"Temari, can't you wait a little? I missed you guys."

She glanced around uncomfortably. He turned back towards the front, catching sight of Kiba.

"... Inuzaka Kiba..."

Kiba looked up at him, uncertain and afraid.

"Man, my ass hurt after you slashed me..."

He was walking in a slow circle around him, pupils backing away from Ibiki.

"Before I quit, I told you not to bother coming. That you were no good... And you really started boycotting school. That's no good."

He had walked a full circle around Kiba.

"You're no good, but you thought you'd come along on the class trip anyway, huh?"

Kiba, after a second of uncertainty, bared his teeth in a feral snarl without the sound. Ibiki lashed out, smashing him around the head with his bare hand. The sound was loud as Kiba flinched, grasping his head and staring at Ibiki in shock. Ibiki strode back to the front.

"Listen up!"

He pointed to Kiba.

"Because of people like Kiba here, this country is absolutely no good anymore! So the bigwigs got together and passed this law."

He was walking down the middle of the pupils who were shuffling out his way. He pointed to the blackboard.

"Battle Royale."

He dropped his arm.

"So today's lesson is... You kill each other off."

There was a heartbeat of silence before people scrambled to their feet or away.

"'Til there's only one left! Nothings against the rules."

A slightly panicked looking Naruto started laughing, stopping the second Ibiki turned to him.

"What's funny?"

A trembling, near to crying, Hinata stood up.

"T-Teacher... I d-don't understand wh-what you're s-saying! Th-This can't p-possibly..."

Ibiki sighed, slowly walking back to the front.

"Actually, your teacher Iruka deeply opposed the selection of Class B..."

A gurney was wheeled in by more men in army uniform, a blue sheet covering whatever lay on it. The pupils near the front moved back. Ibiki grasped the sheet and yanked it back to reveal the bloodied, shot up body of Iruka, eyes wide and glassy, splattered and smeared with blood. Dead. Another heart beat of silence before people started screaming, a mad scramble to get away from the body adding to the clatter of noise. Even members of Akatsuki went pale, moving as far back as they could.

"Now calm down, calm down! This is a no-good adult!"

Ibiki was shouting over the noise, standing by Iruka's dead body.

"You have to work hard not to become like him!"

He waved the body away, the men wheeling him back out as Ibiki sat down on his desk, pointing to a large TV in the corner.

"Time to watch the video. Don't fall asleep now."

An officer switched it on. A happy fanfare played as it winked into life, a young woman's voice echoing out.

"The right way to fight a Battle Royale by the BR Act Committee!"

It cut to a happy looking woman in cute-style army gear, bright purple hair sticking up as she saluted.

"Hello everyone in Class B! My name is Anko!"

Ibiki turned to the class.

"OK, Hello!" He clapped, trying to get them to do so too. No-one moved.

"You are the lucky class chosen for this year's Battle Royale! Congratulations!"

Her smile was huge.

"Thank you!" Again, Ibiki clapped and tried to get the class to do something. All they did was stare in disbelief.

"Now, I'm going to explain the rules for you! Listen well to fight right and with gusto!"

The class shifted, looking at each other. There was no way in hell this could be serious... Right?!

"You are on a deserted island that looks like this!"

A map appeared on the TV screen.

"It's about 10 kilometers around, but we evacuated everyone, so it's empty!"

Ibiki turned, hearing noise from a corner. He jumped to his feet.

"I SAID NO WHISPERING!"

The group jumped apart, one girl getting to her feet. Out of nowhere he produced a knife and with deadly accuracy, flung it at her. There was a loud thunk noise as the blade sank into her skull and she collapsed to the floor, hair spilling out of her twin buns. The people around her screamed, shoving back and away from the body as it crashed to the ground. Ibiki strode forwards into the whimpering mass of terrified students.

"All right, move, move."

They crawled out of his way as quickly as they could as he bent over the lifeless body.

"I'm sorry... It's against the rules for me to kill, isn't it?"

With his foot, he rolled her over onto her back, knife sticking straight out of her head.

- - -

**Girls # 18 Tenten Dead.**

**41 To Go.**

- - -

He leant down and grasped the knife, pulling it out with a sickening 'shliiick' sound. The class erupted into screams and panic as blood dripped from the blade. They ran as one to the windows, fighting and struggling to get out. Everyone was lost in the panic and horror, fighting to escape. The men pointed their guns at the roof and opened fire, shooting in an effort to resume calm. The screaming crowd ran to the other side, the soldiers shooting at the floor now as students flung themselves down in an effort to reach cover from the gunfire. Ibiki grinned as pupils ran this way and that, trying to escape from the bullets. A window shattered, glass spraying everywhere. A shard caught Shikamaru and he fell, both Neji and Kiba who were beside him dropped to their knees, crying out.

"S-Shikamaru!"

"Oi, Shikamaru!"

Kiba snarled, turning to Ibiki.

"ASSHOLE!"

He scrambled to his feet, lunging at Ibiki as Neji cried out, trying to stop him.

"KIBA!"

Ibiki grabbed Kiba by the shoulder and swung his hand with the knife, slashing his leg just like Kiba had done to him before. The class turned, most of the girls screaming again as Kiba cried out, clutching the wound. The pupils pressed back against the wall, forming a circle around them. A soldier darted forwards and smashed his fist into Kiba's face, sending him sprawling backwards. Neji dived for him, skidding along the ground.

"KIBA! Shit!"

He almost lunged at Ibiki himself, but Lee and Naruto had already grabbed him, yanking him back. The soldiers aimed their guns at the students, but Ibiki waved them away, returning to the front calmly.

"OK! Back to the video!"

The girl's voice rang out again.

"The island's divided into many zones. Every 6 hours your teacher will broadcast updates-"

"Four times a day."

Ibiki turned to the pupils, pressed against the far wall, Tenten's comatose body laying in front of them.

"About which zones are becoming danger zones! If you're in those zones, you should leave quickly... Because the danger is... OK! About the necklaces you're wearing!"

At this, everyone seemed to remember them and reached up, clutching at the strips of metal.

"They're 100% waterproof and shockproof and permanent! It monitors your pulse, informing us of your location and movements."

Neji swallowed the rising panic and fear. Tenten and Iruka were dead, and... This wasn't a joke...!? He could see the fear in everyone else's eyes as the clutched the collars around their necks, eyes glued to the screen.

"So if you linger in a danger zone or cause trouble, we can identify you and transmit radio waves that trigger an alarm and... Boom!"

Everyone gasped and flinched backwards, breath becoming labored in fright.

"It explodes! If you try to rip it off it explodes too, so promise not to try that, OK?"

Kiba, eyes wide in fear jumped to his feet, one hand still on the collar.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

Someone's rucksack smashed into his head, Kankuro on his feet too.

"SHUT UP! We can't hear the video!"

His slightly round face was shining with sweat, eyes just as panicked as everyone else's. Kiba jumped up, aiming to hit Kankuro but Lee grabbed his blazer.

"Stop it, Kiba!"

He broke free and sprinted towards Kankuro, grabbing his sleeves and attacking him. People cried out, moving out the way as they both crashed down, rolling on the floor in a fight. Suddenly, two army officers ran in and grabbed Kiba, hauling him off Kankuro. The other man grabbed Kankuro and hurled him backwards into the crowd as Kiba was dragged forwards to Ibiki, who was watching the whole thing calmly. Kiba struggled as the man grabbed his hair, wrenching his head back. Ibiki pulled out a remote control from his pocket.

"I really hate to do this..."

He aimed it at Kiba's collar and pressed the button. A red light started winking on the collar, a quiet beep beep beep starting up. Kiba's pants of exertion became those of fear, a small whimper breaking out as the army man pushed him away, sending him stumbling a few steps backwards. Everyone else was on their feet, watching with wide eyes and moving away. Ibiki got to his feet and grinned.

"Better run, guys."

Kiba was clutching the collar, eyes huge as he span around.

"W-What is this?!"

He staggered over to groups of people who pushed him away in their fear, the collar's beeping getting quicker and quicker. He was shoved back into the middle of the circle. Neji swallowed, moving as if in a dream. There was no way in hell this could be happening! Kiba's arms waved in desperation.

"S-SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Neji stumbled, eyes locked onto to Kiba's face, the beeping getting quicker and quicker and quicker. People pushed Kiba away more ferociously as he ran towards them, crying out for help. The beeping had reached fever pitch as Neji climbed back onto his feet, face pale and mouth open as Kiba turned to him in desperation, reaching out to him with one hand, on the brink of tears.

"N-NEJI!"

This was his friend, his one friend at that stupid orphanage and even though Kiba was a pain in the ass most of the time and obsessed with girls and dogs and who fought his way through life like the mutts he loved, he was Neji's room mate and whatever weird friendship they had he treasured because he only otherwise knew Lee and Tenten and Tenten was already _dead_ for god's sake and he was _sick_ of people dying on him!

"K-Kiba!"

On instinct, he reached out too. The beep became one shrill squeal before stopping with a bang, ripping open his throat in a shower of blood. Neji turned the second he felt that hot, sticky liquid hit him but he wasn't quick enough, the gushing sounds echoed by the thuds as Kiba fell to his knees and then forwards, dead. Neji slowly turned, ears ringing. He was splattered in Kiba's blood, all over his front as he shuffled forwards, towards the body of his friend on the floor. Neji fell to his knees beside Kiba's body, reaching out with a trembling hand and grasping his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"K-Kiba...!"

His eyes burned but fuck it, he was _not_ going to cry in front of all his class mates! He... He was _not_ going to cry...!

"K-... Kiba!"

A noise that sounded suspiciously like a small sob tore itself from his throat.

"... Kiba!"

His hands fisted in Kiba's blazer as he swallowed, blinking back tears. Kiba had been the closest thing he had to family in that fucking orphanage, and now... He was dead too...!? Neji's eyes caught a scrap of paper that had fallen out Kiba's pocket when he fell. He reached forwards and grasped it, turning the bloodstained thing over. It was the photo Ino had taken of him, Kiba and Shikamaru. D-Damn it... H-He was _not_ going to cry...! Several more choking noises were torn out of him.

_'Oi Neji, I think you've got a crush on someone!'_

He doubled over, clutching the photo. Just yesterday... Just yesterday they were all alive and none of this had happened!

- - -

**Boys #7 Kiba Dead.**

**40 To Go.**

- - -

He clutched his face, covering his eyes and trying to wipe the stupid, stupid tears away as another noise escaped. From the crowd, a shocked and upset looking Shikamaru watched as Neji grasped himself, desperately trying not to cry. Ibiki calmly stepped forwards.

"What a shame. I looked after him in my own way."

Neji looked up, a few stray tears evident on his bloodstained cheeks. Slowly, he got to his feet, fists clenched and glaring at Ibiki with eyes full of hate. His chest was tight, breaths short and shallow as he tried to restrain himself from jumping on Ibiki and smashing his head into the floor again and again.

"What's that look for, Hyuuga?"

He took a step forwards but before he could seriously lose it, Lee leapt forwards and tackled Neji to the ground, stopping him from attacking Ibiki. He fought, more people rushing to restrain him. Shikamaru stepped forwards and dropped to his knees beside Neji and shook his head, locking eyes. After a few seconds, Neji's body relaxed infinitesimally, gasping for breath. Ibiki turned, walking away. The video started up again, as if nothing had happened.

"Oh! I forgot one important thing! There's a time limit on this game! 3 days! If we haven't got a winner after 3 days... All the necklaces automatically explode! And no-one wins! As long as we're here, let's fight hard so that doesn't happen!"

Ibiki turned back to the class.

"OK, any questions so far?"

Shino stepped forwards.

"Yes."

"Yeah, Aburame?"

"If I survive... Can I go home?"

Everyone's eyes flicked to Ibiki, waiting.

"... Sure. But only if everyone else is dead."

Shino sat down again, eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. Naruto stepped forwards too.

"Me!"

"Yeah, Uzumaki?"

"How the hell were we chosen!?"

"By imperial lottery."

"I want to ask another!"

"... Sure."

"Why the fuck are you doing this?!"

"It's your own damned fault. You guys mock grown-ups!"

He was walking forwards again, seemingly not noticing the two dead bodies on the floor.

"Go ahead and mock us. But don't forget... Life is a game. So fight for survival and find out if you're worth it."

He turned as a door opened with a bang, pupils scattering to get out the way as a big carrier full of bags was wheeled through to the front. The video was un-paused.

"You'll leave the room one by one, but first you get a kit! Inside is food and water, a map and compass, a flashlight and a weapon! Be sure to check it out later, OK? Ah... The girls might need personal items, so you can all take them! Each weapon is different! Not just guns and knives, either."

Neji was listening through his heartbeat, still thudding loudly in his ears as he stared at Kiba's lifeless body on the floor.

"It's random, so maybe you'll get lucky, maybe not! It eliminates natural advantages!" The woman reached into a bag and pulled out an axe. She gasped, looking at it.

"AH! ... This one is _super_ lucky!"

Ibiki spoke up again.

"We've notified your parents, so go for it!"

"OK! You'll be leaving by Class Number! When I call your name, I want to hear a nice, big 'Here!' Boys #1. Chouji."

Chouji's face was shining with sweat.

"H-Here!"

He glanced around his stunned classmates before stumbling to grab his bag, barely catching the kit thrown at him by a soldier. He staggered out into the hallway, yelping when a soldier shouted at him to go.

- - -

**The Game Begins.**

**Day 1 1:40AM.**

- - -

"Girls #1. Sakura."

She gasped, trembling.

"Y-Y-Yes!"

Ino clutched her sleeve as she moved away.

"S-Sakura! You're still my friend!"

She nodded, eyes glistening.

"I k-know!"

Sakura grabbed her bag and the kit thrown at her, running down the hallway and away.

"Boys #2. Naruto."

He didn't move for a second before swearing and grabbing his bag, catching the kit thrown to him. He paused again before holding the bag up and glancing around his classmates and dashing out.

"Girls #2. Temari."

She strode out, grabbing her bag and catching the kit, waving to her friends before breaking into a jog.

"Boys #3. Samaru."

He stumbled, grabbing his bag and running, the force of the kit knocking him over before he scrambled to his feet with a gasp, sprinting out.

"Girls #3. Ino."

She turned to Shikamaru, who she was sitting beside, eyes huge and frightened. She grasped his arm.

"I-... I'm going, Shika."

"I-Ino..."

He bit down on his lip, brain going into overtime as he tried to think of a way out of this. Nothing came to mind. She pulled him into a rough, desperate hug before running out, catching the kit as she went.

"Boys #4. Deidara."

He grabbed his bag, people moving out of his way as he ran too, catching the bag and continuing out of the corridor.

"Girls #4. Konan."

She moved away from Pein, squeezing his hand as he took a step after her. She grabbed her bag and the kit, stopping to glare at the soldier before turning and tossing her kit at Ibiki, eyes full of hate. She then turned and ran out. Ibiki tossed the bag back at the soldier.

"Boys #5. Zabuza."

Zabuza was tying his lace, seemingly at ease. A soldier bellowed at him.

"ZABUZA!"

He glanced up and took off running, effortlessly catching the bag tossed at him and running out into the corridor.

"Girls #5. Hinata."

She was trembling from head to toe as the caught the kit, tears slipping down her face. Zabuza paused in the corridor as she stumbled out behind him.

"Boys #6. Gaara."

With feline grace he climbed to his feet, sauntering down the room as pupils backed out of his way, sensing the danger oozing off him.

"On the double!"

He sped up the tiniest amount, catching the bag and walking out. Just as he turned the corner, Zabuza bumped into him, returning to the room and throwing his kit bag at a soldier. He grabbed another off the shelf.

"That's my one."

The soldier sniggered.

"Heh! What the hell?"

Ibiki snorted too, turning to the class.

"You probably guessed, but they're a little dangerous."

Zabuza swung the new bag over his shoulder, shot a glare at Gaara and walked out, the silent redhead following. About twenty minutes later, half the class had gone and all the girls.

"Girls #10. Shizune."

She swallowed and grabbed her bag and kit, running out. They girls had become more and more spaced, Shizune being the last one.

"Boys #22. Neji."

He didn't move, still kneeling beside Kiba's body, next to Shikamaru too. A soldier bellowed.

"HYUUGA NEJI!"

After a few more seconds, Neji slowly reached out and picked up the picture resting on Kiba's back and dropped it on Shikamaru's lap. He swallowed, getting to his feet. "... I'll wait for you." Shikamaru glanced up, slightly surprised. He grabbed his back and pack, storming out and feeling sick. This... This wasn't a joke. Shikamaru watched him go, removing his hand from his bloodstained arm to pick up the picture and look at it, wincing as pain shot through him where the glass had caught him.

Neji strode outside, breaking into a jog. Cover... He needed to find cover. He pushed his way into a bush, collapsing on a low hill on the other side. He'd wait for Shikamaru here. He heard footsteps and froze, reaching into his kit for the flashlight and pointing in the direction of the noise.

"N-Neji..."

He bit back a gasp as Shizune slowly walked out from behind the bushes, clutching her bags.

"... What happened?!"

"Wh-What am I going to do...? Wh-What is this?"

She was on the verge of tears as she touched her neck. Neji's eyes widened as she fell to her knees in front of him, grabbing her shoulders to stop her falling.

"S-Shizune!"

He pushed her backwards a little. She was limp, head lolling backwards. In the light from his torch he could see an arrow sticking right through her neck, leaking blood. He choked, nausea rising up and flinched, moving back as another arrow shot out of no-where, sticking into her leg. He choked again, aghast, head snapping up to the side as he heard noises. Chouji, brandishing what seemed to be a crossbow, was climbing over the hill, waving it around with a desperate cry. Neji staggered to his feet, flinging his torch with all his might at Chouji, still stumbling back as it whacked him in the chest, knocking him off balance. Shikamaru, clutching his bags stepped out and froze as Neji yelled.

"Don't, Shikamaru!"

Chouji tripped and fell. In an instant, Neji grabbed his bags and Shikamaru's wrist, dragging him away from the scene as fast as he could. At the sound of Chouji crying out as he fell down the hill, Neji broke into a run, still yanking Shikamaru along. Chouji smashed into the tarmac road, rolling around in pain for a second.

"S-Shit! What am I doing?!"

He scrabbled around on the floor, desperately searching for his crossbow.

"... Hey, what are you doing, man?"

Chouji cried out, pushing himself backwards as Suigetsu stepped out before pausing, crouching to pick up something from the dry leaves. The crossbow.

"... Is this yours?"

Chouji staggered to his feet and lunged, still crying out in panic and fear. Suigetsu fell back with a shout of alarm, aiming the crossbow and shooting in a split second. The arrow whizzed through the air with deadly accuracy, thudding into Chouji's chest, right over his heart. The large boy span, falling with a thwack to the ground as Suigetsu scrambled out the way, clutching the crossbow. His normally sneering, fearless features were drawn back in shock as he gaped at the boy he'd just killed.

"... I-It's for real!"

He gulped and climbed to his feet, running away the second he was up, sharp teeth fastened around his bottom lip.

- - -

**Boys #1 Chouji Dead**

**Girls # 10 Shizune Dead**

**38 To Go.**

**- - -**

Shikamaru and Neji were still running, driven by panic and fear as they splashed their way through puddles and over rocks, aiming for some caves they'd spotted up ahead. Panting, they collapsed behind a large pillar of rock. Neji glanced over to Shikamaru, still out of breath.

"Arm OK?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Let me see."

He gently tugged off Shikamaru's bloodstained blazer, using Shikamaru's torch to light up the large patch of blood. His hands were shaking, the light jittering slightly.

"It's OK... It's just a scratch. I'll wash off the blood."

Anything to keep his mind from this. To help him forget Kiba was dead and they were meant to be killing off all their friends. He handed the torch to Shikamaru, rummaging in his bag for the water bottles. He pulled out a large, metal circle. A pot lid.

"What is this?! Fight with a pot lid?!"

Shikamaru reached for his own bag, pulling out a small pair of binoculars.

"... And this is mine."

There was a second of silence before Neji threw down the pot lid, brain not working properly.

"Goddamn it..."

He couldn't think of a way out of it. The only fighting he could do was fist fighting and unless everyone else had chopping blocks and hairbrushes as weapons, there was no way in hell he could fight. He went back to scrabbling in his bag for water.

"... Perhaps we could form a large group and all escape..." But how!? He found the water and pulled it out, yanking off the lid.

"I don't think so."

He paused.

"Why not?"

"... You won't like me for saying this, but I don't think I can trust any of them." Shikamaru swallowed. "I just saw my best friend kill Shizune, and I would have trusted my life with him. In this situation, I don't think I can trust anyone."

Neji sighed out, still not moving.

"... What about me?"

"... Huh?"

"Are you scared of me too?"

He started moving again, tearing off Shikamaru's sleeve and wetting it to wash away the blood from the long but shallow gash.

"... No." Shikamaru's gaze was calculating as he looked at Neji. "You'd be the only one I'd trust." Plus, he added mentally, if you tried to kill me now all you'd have is a pot lid, so I could easily run for it. He glanced up. "... You, Chouji until a few moments ago, Ino and Kiba I'd trust." Kiba was loud, raucous, but loyal. Exactly like the dogs he loved. Neji's eyes stung again as he looked away.

'... Kiba.'

_Neji was sitting on the bottom bunk in a small room, heavy book in hand. Kiba lounged on the top one, playing the same repetitive chords on a guitar and stroking a small white puppy he'd smuggled in. Akamaru. Neji had snorted, pointing out it was white, but Kiba had said that soon his puppy fur would turn red. _

"_Oi, Neji... You got a crush on someone?"_

_Neji froze up slightly._

"_... Why? Do you?"_

_Kiba snorted, still stroking the puppy._

"_... Maybe... I kind of like someone..."_

"_Who?" _

_Neji waited for the usual name of some blond girl._

"_... Promise you won't laugh?"_

"_Mn."_

_There was a long pause._

"_... Nara Shikamaru."_

_Neji froze right up._

"_... You're... Gay?"_

"_No, no... Bi..."_

"_Why... Shikamaru?!"_

"_He's a nice guy... Right? You agree?"_

"_Why are you asking me? I'm not gay."_

"_You don't have to be!"_

_Neji sighed and put down the book._

"_... Sure. He's a decent guy."_

"_... He sent me a note, y'know..."_

_Neji reached for his glass of water, trying to remain completely calm._

"_Mn?"_

_Kiba picked up a note from his shelf. "Yeah... It says: It's troublesome to write notes, but come back to school. The Detention Crew's not the same without you, dog breath. At least come back for the school trip. Bus rides without you and Naruto fighting are boring."_

_Neji's eyebrow rose. That didn't sound like the most complimentary note ever. Nor was it really a basis to get a crush on someone. He made a neutral noise._

"_Even if he didn't really mean it, it's nice to have someone thinking about ya, right?"_

"_Mn."_

Neji swallowed, tying Shikamaru's sleeve around the cut to act as a bandage.

"We were roommates in the orphanage when my father died. When I was upset because of my uncle kicking me out the house and putting me in there, he started a fight with me and told me I wasn't the only unwanted kid in the world."

Neji swallowed again.

"He lost against me in the fight and laughed. He said I was clever enough to become the next leader of Japan and to stop moping around. I vowed to work my way out of the orphanage and take all of my uncle's stuff as a get back for killing my father and putting me in there."

Neji tugged the bandage tight.

"... I just had to invite him, huh...?" Shikamaru sighed out, looking down.

"No. He was happy he came back."

He finished tying the bandage and leant forwards, taking deep breaths.

"Really happy... But I couldn't help him either."

Neji choked up a little.

"He needed help but I didn't even move..."

He closed his eyes.

"I won't die here. I'll beat this system and get revenge for him. We won't play by their rules. We won't kill our friends. We'll out-think the system and escape. We're both genius's with our lives at stake."

Neji looked over to Shikamaru who smirked despite the circumstances and bloodstains on both of them.

"Man, what a drag... Sure."

There was a short pause as Shikamaru picked up the pot lid and binoculars, thinking hard.

"... You never even got to eat any of those stupid cookies, did you?"

- - -

Laying on a couch in the central control room, Morino Ibiki plucked another cookie from the small packet and put it in his mouth, eating it slowly. He reached for another and ate that too before scrunching the bag closed and putting it on the table in front of him. An army official strode up and sat down in the chair beside him.

"Akatsuki took Gaara."

He reached out for the cookies, blinking as Ibiki snatched them away. After a seconds pause, he reached for two sheets of paper on the desk by a pencil and rubber, picking them up and looking at them.

"Not wasting time!"

Ibiki snatched them away too. The man sighed and got to his feet, walking back to the large screens showing maps of the island and other statistics.

- - -

A group of five students were in a circle around Gaara, standing on a rocky outcropping by the waves. Half of Akatsuki had gone to find permanent shelter, this group staying here until the others returned. As luck would have it, they'd found and surrounded the transfer student, all brandishing their weapons and his too. Deidara grabbed the paper fan from Gaara's hand and laughed.

"What the hell is this, yeah?"

The rest of the group laughed as Deidara whacked Gaara over the head with it a few times, glancing back to Sasori, Pein, Tobi and Konan for support. Sasori kicked at Gaara, sneering.

"Some transfer student. You're Ibiki's agent."

Tobi joined in.

"Going to make us kill each other!"

Pein snorted, crossing his arms.

"No-one is killing anyone."

"You'd better come clean now." Konan butted in.

"You listening, yeah?"

Deidara hefted his machine gun, cocking it and pressing it to Gaara's tattooed forehead.

"Asshole!"

Sasori lashed out again but in a split second, Gaara had grabbed the machine gun and opened fire on the group, volleys of shots ringing out as he spun, pumping bullets into all five of them. They crashed to the floor, crying out and gasping as Gaara continued to shoot them. In seconds, all four males were dead and an injured Konan was scrambling to her feet.

"W-Why...!? Stop! Stop!"

He aimed and fired. Her body jerked, falling down on top of Pein's in a lifeless heap. In silence, Gaara stooped and gathered the dropped weapons, ignoring the fan. Another gun, grenades... He picked up a pair of nun-chucks but dropped them again, walking off back towards the mainland and leaving the massacre behind him.

- - -

**Boys #4 Deidara Dead**

**#18 Tobi Dead**

**#19 Pein Dead**

**#20 Sasori Dead**

**Girls #4 Konan Dead**

**33 To Go.**

**- - -**

Two figures picked their way along the cliffs in the darkness, stopping to rest on an outcropping that hung over the stormy sea, hundreds of feet below them. A boy and a girl, both staring down into the waves.

"... I'm sorry, Kin... I couldn't help you."

She shook her head.

"No... I'm grateful you came with me."

He stepped back as she turned to the waves again.

"What'll happen to us?!"

"... I know one thing."

"What?"

"I'll never play this game!"

She threw her bag over the cliff, both watching as it tumbled down, down, down and into the waves. The boy gasped, crouching down and hiding his face.

"Can't anyone rescue us?!"

She crouched down beside him, closing her eyes and resting her head on his.

"No-one can..."

She gently grasped his shoulders, kissing his head.

"Let's go..."

She gently pulled him to his feet and wrapped her arm through his, walking them right over to the edge. He gasped, shielding his eyes.

"Here goes..."

She jumped, pulling him with her as he cried out.

- - -

**Boys #30 Zaku Dead**

**Girls #8 Kin Dead**

**- - -**

Ino was crouched underneath a table in an old shack, her flashlight hanging from a string as she sighed, laying out the pictures of Sasuke she'd managed to snap on the bus. She slowly looked through them, savoring each one.

"Sasuke..."

Suddenly, the door creaked open and a silhouette with a flashlight stood in the doorway. Ino gasped and fumbled with her light, turning it off. She reached into her bag and grabbed her weapon, pointing it towards the door and turning it on. It crackled into life, bursts of electricity shooting out of the stun gun.

"Who's there!?"

The light swung around before catching Ino fully in the face. She threw her arm up to shield herself from the painful glare.

"Oh. It's you, Ino."

"W-Who are you?!"

She kept pointing the weapon, pressing down the button as the beam of light moved to shine on the owner's face, revealing sandy blond hair in four short bunches. She grinned, face demonic in the torch light. Ino gasped again, recognizing.

"T-Temari!"

The light went back to shining on Ino.

"Gonna kill me with that stun gun?"

"What...? Oh, sorry..."

Ino lowered her weapon slowly.

"I was never friendly with your group, Temari, but you're all right!"

"So I can come in...?"

"S-Sure. Come in."

She was blinking in the glare, trying to see past the white light. Temari closed the door behind her, walking over to kneel next to Ino, dropping her bags on either side. Temari leant forwards, shining her torch on the pictures and picking them up.

"Oh, all pictures of Sasuke?"

Ino laughed, going red as she reached over, taking them off Temari.

"Oh, no...!"

She giggled, shoving the box out of the way. Temari reached forwards again, picking up the stun gun.

"This is your weapon?"

"Heh... Not much use, huh?"

Ino reached out to take it, but Temari pulled her hand back, turning it on with a snap. Ino backed away instantly.

"Not necessarily. One zap at somebody with a bad heart and he's pretty much a goner."

"You've used one before...?"

Temari turned back to Ino and started laughing, Ino joining in a second later, speaking again.

"Of course not, sorry!"

They both laughed for a second before Temari held out the stun gun.

"Here."

Ino reached to take it but at the last moment, Temari grabbed her arm and yanked her forwards. Ino screamed, scrambling away.

"TEMARI! DON'T!"

Temari crawled after her, weapon in hand. Ino scrambled over the table, running for the door but Temari jumped, crashing into her and knocking them both to the floor.

"STOP! NO!"

Temari rolled them over, a short scythe instantly pressing against Ino's throat as they lay on the ground. Ino gasped for breath, trembling and crying as it cut into her skin, blood starting to drip out of the wound.

"This is my weapon. I thought it was so-so."

Ino choked, trying to breathe and push the blade away from her neck, a trickle of blood escaping her mouth and running down her chin. She was finding it harder and harder to breathe, breath rasping pants.

"But actually... It's not so bad!"

The blade dug in deeper. Ino was crying, more blood flowing.

"I found Sakon and Ukon dead next door. Strung up all cozy together. Suicide by hanging! C-Cowards!"

Ino was losing more and more blood, it becoming a constant stream. Temari's eyes were wild as Ino's breathing got more and more panicked, the sound of blood hitting the floor counting out the seconds.

"Not my scene! I'll never die like that!"

Her voice became a scream as she dug the blade into Ino's throat and yanked, blood spraying everywhere in a scarlet fountain. Ino flopped to the floor. Dead.

- - -

**Boys #27 Sakon Dead**

**#28 Ukon Dead**

**Girls #3 Ino Dead**

**28 To Go.**

**- - -**

The speakers stationed all over the island started blaring out classical music, the Radetzky March. The weather was beautiful, sun shining down and waves breaking on the shore as students started to emerge, confused as to what was happening. Over the music, Ibiki's voice began to boom out.

"First Report! 6AM!"

Ibiki was standing in the Central HQ, microphone in hand.

"It's now 6AM! Time for those still asleep to wake up! Here's a list of your dead friends in the order they died! Girls #10 Shizune. Boys #1 Chouji. #4 Deidara. #18 Tobi. #19 Pein. #20 Sasori. Girls #4 Konan."

Students were gaping in horror as the list went on and on. In their small groups, singles or twos, they atmosphere was thick with tension, disbelief.

"Boys #30 Zaku. Girls #8 Kin. Boys #27 Sakon. #28 Ukon. Girls #3 Ino."

Shikamaru stumbled over a small lump of grass, falling to his knees when he heard Ino's name. Neji instantly crouched down beside him.

"Chouji and Ino... No... Why?!"

He swallowed, closing his eyes. They'd been best friends since childhood. Even though she was troublesome and annoying at times, they were still best friends! Him, Ino and Chouji... And now... Ino and Chouji were dead... He swallowed again, fighting the wave of nausea that was threatening to choke him.

"Now! The danger zones!"

The voice was still blaring as Neji dropped the bags, yanking out a map and a pen and nudging Shikamaru to do the same. After a second, he did.

"I'll read off the zones and the times, so check your maps. Listen up! Starting at 7:00AM B-5. That's B-5."

Neji hastily scrawled a note on the map with the provided pen, Shikamaru following suite.

"Next, at 9:00AM, E-8. Then at 11:00AM, F-2. Got that? It's tough when friends die on you, but hang in there."

Neji zipped the map back into it's waterproof holder, turning back to Shikamaru who was staring blindly in front of him.

"... Shikamaru..."

"Ino's... And Chouji's..."

"This'll be a danger zone. We've got to go south. Come on."

Shikamaru didn't move, still choking back tears. Neji sighed and got up, lifting Shikamaru to his feet and dragging him along.

"Come on, Shikamaru. We've got to beat this system. Come on."

After a few more seconds of nothing, Shikamaru nodded, snapping out of his daze. Neji sighed in relief as they started moving at a fast pace, not quite running. Soon, they were battling their way through thick vegetation, in the heart of a forest. Just as they were about to push past a bush, there was a loud cry and someone leapt out, axe in hand, towards Neji and Shikamaru. They both cried out, Neji instinctively shoving Shikamaru backwards as whoever it was lunged again, blade thudding through the air where they'd been only seconds before. In desperation, Neji chucked his bag at the person, managing to get himself and Shikamaru away enough they could avoid an attack. They were both gasping for breath, blood pounding in their ears as fear tore through them.

"S-Samaru!?"

His face was twisted, twigs and leaves in his hair as he swung the axe again, crying out.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He dashed forwards, axe whirling. Shikamaru turned and ran as Neji dodged to the side, leaping on Samaru's back the second it was turned. For a second, Neji was winning but Samaru twisted, throwing Neji off. He crashed to the ground, twisting to try and get back on his feet. Neji grabbed the pot lid and lifted it, using it as a shield to deflect the first of Samaru's heavy swings. He managed to get to his feet just as Samaru swung again, both crying out in a mixture of fear and exertion as the blade sunk into the lid, Neji trying to get to the weapon and stop it from splitting him open. In a second, the axe was ripped from the metal and Samaru jumped, crashing into Neji and sending them both down again, rolling over and over down a concealed hill, grappling and fighting and clawing to protect themselves from the deadly blade of the axe.

Shikamaru's brain had frozen, all 200 IQ points shutting down as he watched Neji and Samaru fight.

The two fighting cried out as there suddenly was no ground beneath them, tumbling down into a ditch with a thud. A confused flurry of movement, green, brown and black colour swirling past him before a loud, sickening squelch noise rang out and Neji's brain froze.

Shikamaru stumbled forwards, trying to see what had happened in the sudden silence, heart beating so loudly it was the only thing he could hear.

Neji scrambled backwards, gaping in horror at Samaru, who cried out.

"A-Argh!"

Samaru slowly sat up, eyes huge as trembling hands felt around the axe buried in his skull. He was crying out, gasping and panting in pain. Neji gulped, forcing the tsunami of sickness down as blood trickled from the wound, covering Samaru's frightened face.

"S-Samaru...!"

He was choking, climbing to his feet and holding his head. Neji could only sit there and watch with growing horror. Unsteadily, he climbed to his own feet, mouth opening and closing as he swallowed back bile. Samaru swayed, still gasping and moaning.

"Are you OK...?"

It was the first thing that popped out of Neji's mouth, a tribute to how much his brain had crashed. Samaru looked up, blood dripping down his white cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. I-I'm fine."

He was still staggering forwards, reaching out to Neji before he fell, landing with a thud on the ground, eyes rolling back into his skull. Dead. Neji took another step back as Shikamaru stepped forwards, arms full of their bags. Both pairs of eyes glued to the corpse in front of them. One step, another, then Shikamaru broke into a run, stumbling towards Neji.

"Neji!"

Neji turned to face him, normally passive face white and shocked, eyes wide.

"Did I kill him...?"

Shikamaru stepped forwards again.

"You were watching. Did I kill him?"

Neji grabbed Shikamaru's arm.

"Did I?"

"It was an accident."

Shikamaru's voice was a monotone, still staring at the body. Dead. Suddenly a gunshot and the whizz of a bullet zinged past them. They broke away, spinning to stare at where it had come from in shock. Kankuro stepped out from behind a tree, trembling gun pointing at them.

"Attach the strings to the moving limb, make sure the wood is smooth enough that the joints move without friction..."

He dropped his bags, still aiming the gun at Shikamaru and Neji who were backing away slowly. Running was their best option, hiding in the foliage. They were glancing around, desperately searching for an escape.

"E-Everyone's serious. Fine then. I-I'll survive. M-Make my fortune in puppets."

Neji swallowed, looking back at Kankuro and not noticing how he stepped in front of Shikamaru. The only escape was by Kankuro. Too far away. They were trapped. If Kankuro shot, it would all be over. They'd worked out the pot lid was too thin to deflect bullets, the binoculars were their only advantage. Shikamaru was still clutching them, waiting for Kankuro to shoot and their plan of getting to a high point where they would be able to see any attackers vanish before his eyes. Kankuro's face was shining with sweat, the purple face paint he liked to wear running.

"I'll survive this stupid game!"

His voice had gotten to fever pitch. Neji swallowed, praying they'd be able to talk their way out of this.

"Stop!"

Kankuro shot. Neji grabbed Shikamaru's wrist again as the bullet missed and ran, pulling them into foliage as Kankuro swore, shooting again and following them. Escape. Lose Kankuro in the trees. Another shot rang out and Kankuro fell, both Neji and Shikamaru twisting to watch as they dived behind a low bank, keeping down and out of a flying bullet's way. Kankuro turned too, swearing as he saw the transfer student standing on the top of a small hill, shot gun cocked and pointed right at him.

"Get outta my way!"

Kankuro was on his feet again, running towards Zabuza. Two shots rang out and Kankuro fell again, blood gushing from a hole in his stomach as he curled up, choking out his last breath. Zabuza ran forwards, gun pointing at Neji and Shikamaru as he picked Kankuro's pistol, aiming that them instead and slowly walking forwards. Knowing there was no way of running from this guy, Neji and Shikamaru slowly stood up.

"What weapons you got?"

Neji held up the pot lid, Shikamaru the binoculars.

"A pot lid and some binoculars."

Zabuza smirked, still aiming the gun at them and ran off towards Samaru's body, yanking the axe from his skull and shoving it in his bag. Neji felt a spark of hope. This guy hadn't shot yet. He obviously didn't see them as a threat, not worth killing. His ego was slightly insulted, but survival instincts praising every god out there. Suddenly, a metallic voice rang out.

"Everybody! Stop fighting!"

Female, young. The three turned to the sound. Zabuza ran towards it and after a second of hesitation, Neji and Shikamaru followed. This guy was going to shoot whatever threatened him and had already pegged Shikamaru and Neji as harmless. If he got trigger happy, they'd run for it. Until then, it was safer to stay with him and let him take out anyone who tried to kill them again. Neji was still holding onto Shikamaru's wrist.

"Please! Hear us out! This is Sakura with Hinata on the cliffs of North Mountain!"

All three were running through vegetation, even Shikamaru working to keep up with Zabuza's pace, not wanting to be left behind and defenseless. Zabuza crashed down behind a small hill, Neji and Shikamaru falling a few meters behind him. Shikamaru pressed the binoculars to his eyes, searching for the source of the voices.

"Everybody come here! We'll figure this all out together!"

There, standing on the cliff was Hinata and Sakura, the latter holding a megaphone and shouting through it. Neji swallowed as he watched his cousin waving a large, white flag. He hated her, but she was making herself an obvious target! What in hell's name were they thinking!? From the wide-eyed look of Shikamaru, they were thinking the same thing. Hinata and Sakura were sitting ducks.

"We don't want to fight! Right, Hinata?"

The megaphone was passed to Hinata.

"R-Right! Th-This is H-Hinata! P-Please j-join us! L-Let's th-think this th-through t-together!"

Neji got to his feet. They were going to be shot any minute now. Zabuza turned, climbing to his feet too and flicking off the safety catch of the pistol, pressing it into Neji's chest.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Shikamaru was on his feet too, watching the gun with apprehension.

"To bring them back."

"Without weapons?"

Zabuza pushed him back with the gun, snorting.

"I'm not the only deadly one."

He picked up the axe, swinging it to make his point. Neji scowled, watching the bloodstained blade sweep through the air. Temari was running through the undergrowth, scythe in hand. She dropped behind a bush, watching Shikamaru, Neji and Zabuza in silence.

"Then there's all the more reason to get them out of danger."

Neji's tone was cold, almost commanding. He moved forwards again but Zabuza slung out an arm, shoving him back. In one fluid motion he cocked the shot gun and pointed it skywards, shooting once. Sakura and Hinata screamed, falling to the ground and hiding behind some long grass, clearly terrified. Neji snarled, grabbing the gun from Zabuza who whirled, trying to yank it out of Neji's grip. Sakura spoke again.

"Stop shooting!"

Neji and Zabuza turned back to the noise.

"Idiots." Zabuza's tone was thick with disgust.

In desperation, Shikamaru stepped forwards and called out as loudly as he could.

"RUN!"

Sakura and Hinata blinked.

"Th-That's..."

"Shikamaru! That was his voice, right?!"

Sakura grabbed the megaphone again, waving her arms.

"Shikamaru! Over here! Over here! You're a genius! We can think our way out of-"

They were cut out as a burst of machine gun fire rattled out, Hinata and Sakura's bodies jerking as the bullets smashed into them. They fell to the ground, blood spraying out. Neji swore, stepping forwards but Zabuza shoved him back again, all three watching in horror. Temari had seen enough. She turned, running away from them. Gaara smirked, stepping out from behind a tree and letting another round thud into their bodies, watching them flop and jerk on the ground, screaming and crying. He strode up to them, watching as Sakura twitched, still alive. He grabbed the megaphone from where it lay a few feet away and switched it on, kicking Sakura over onto her back and leaning over her, holding the megaphone to her lips as she sobbed in agony, dyed pink hair now dyed red with her blood. Another round of gunfire and the crying stopped.

"... Hinata..."

Neji and Shikamaru were frozen in horror. Neji took another step forward, eyes glued to the body of his cousin. He hated her. He'd always hated her because her father was alive and she had a family. He'd always hated her even though he knew none of what had happened to him was her fault. He had always hated her. So why was his throat tight and painful, knowing she was dead?

"... Hinata!"

His whole world, everything he knew was crashing down in explosions of blood. Shikamaru was looking equally aghast, stepping forwards.

"... Th-This isn't possible. Adults... They wouldn't really be sending us to this island to kill each other! This doesn't make sense!"

Neji swallowed, looking at Shikamaru. Zabuza scowled.

"He'll be over here next thanks to all the noise you two made. I'm off."

Neji scoffed, crossing his arms but still staring at the dead form of his cousin.

"Go where ever the hell you want! You're a murderer yourself."

Shikamaru swallowed. This guy was the only chance they had at survival.

"Neji..."

"Hinata was my cousin." He swallowed. "How can people just kill each other like this?!"

Zabuza turned back to him.

"There's a way out of this game."

They both turned to look at him.

"Kill yourselves together. Here and now. If you can't do that, then don't trust anyone. Just run."

He cocked the gun and turned, running into the undergrowth. Shikamaru watched him go with a sinking heart, sweat beading on his forehead. Everyone here was ready to kill. He glanced over to Neji who was standing as if frozen, fists clenched angrily.

"Neji, we need to get somewhere high. Come on."

This time, it was he who was dragging the other away. Somewhere high so they could keep watch. The pot lid was their shield, shiny enough to throw as a distraction if they needed to make a get away. They could survive this. They were geniuses.

- - -

**Boys #3 Samaru Dead**

**#12 Kankuro Dead**

**Girls #1 Sakura Dead**

**#5 Hinata Dead**

**24 To Go.**

**- - -**

The loudspeakers blared into life again, this time playing out The Blue Danube Waltz, announcing an update. Ibiki was sitting on a low sofa, microphone in hand.

"It's noon. Is everyone getting hungry? Take a little lunch break from the killing. Now for the list of who went down this morning. Boys #3 Samaru. #12 Kankuro. Girls #1 Sakura. #5 Hinata."

Neji and Shikamaru were sitting on some rocks, quite high up on a hill. They were still on the coast, Shikamaru's idea as it left one place people couldn't sneak up on them from. At the mention of Hinata, Neji's teeth clenched again. Shikamaru glanced over, slightly worried. For all the cold, better-than-thou-ness of Neji, Shikamaru knew that this bloody massacre was warping their minds. In order to win they had to stay sane. Not only did Neji have to battle with losing his best friend and cousin, he'd been the one who killed Samaru. Shikamaru swallowed, desperately trying not to think about Chouji and Ino. He'd mourn for them later.

"A total of 4! Calling for peace was a good idea, but you can't win them all. Now for the danger zones and hours! An hour from now at 13:00PM, I-4."

Shikamaru was scribbling them on his map, Neji slowly doing the same.

"Then from 15:00PM, E-9. From 17:00PM, F-1."

Temari was jogging at an easy pace, scythe tucked into her belt as she twirled, making sure no-one had followed her to the small shack she'd found and was using as her shelter. She strode inside, through to a small room.

"Temari."

She jumped, spinning around.

"... Tayuya."

She smiled, gun pointing right at Temari's head.

"Oh, great. I finally found you."

**A/N So! What did you think? Love it, hate it? Tell me!**


End file.
